A New Era Of Terror
by Nimiko
Summary: Kagome betrays the Inu Gang, and joins Naraku's side. I suck at summaries! All you need to know is this story kicks A! Plz read and review! Guess what! waits for you to guess Oh well! Third chapter is up! Kag
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own nothing! Sad isn't it!? pouts

AN: Um InuKag people shall rule the world! I'm one! But I kinda feel like I kinda betrayed them. I'm not that sure which direction I'm heading with this fan fic. I know the plot. But I am not that sure who I should pair Kagome with.

Chapter 1: A New Enemy And A New Era Of Terror

It was raining hard, and Kagome ran through the woods as far as her legs could take her. Kagome had got seperated from the others, and she couldn't hardly see through the heavy down fall of the rain. She could hear Naraku's poisnous insects coming after her. She tripped over a tree vine and into the mudd. When she looked up her face went pale with fright.

"NA...RA...KU!..." He smirked as he grabbed her by her long raven hair. She let out an ear piercing scream of pain as tears slided down her face. "So I see that, that pitiful Inuyasha abandoned you." Kagome glared at Naraku with hatred in her eyes. "He didn't! He would never abandon me!" Naraku threw Kagome to the ground with force. Kagome cringed as her body hit the ground.

"Oh you think that don't you?" He looked behind himself and said in a demanding yet calm voice. "Kanna come forth, and show this wench the present." Kanna came forth with her mirror in her pure white hands, as her long white hair dragged her shoulders. "Yes, Master." Naraku looked down at Kagome as she looked into kanna's Mirror.

Inside Kanna's Mirror

"Kikyo don't walk away from me!" Inuyasha screamed. Kikyo stopped in her tracks. "Why do you keep following me?" She said in a slight whisper. "I keep on following you.......because I LOVE YOU!" Kikyo turned awhile and looked at Inuyasha. "What about my reincarnation?"

Inuyasha walked up to Kikyo, and hugged her tightly and said "I don't care about her.......I only care about me and you....." Kikyo cluthed his hotari (AN: I'm sorry if I splet Inuyasha's outfit wrong. If you know the correct spelling please tell me.) tightly as she burried her face in his chest.

"So you will go to hell with me?" Inuyasha rested his head on her shoulder, and breathed in deeply. "Yes, I will go to hell with you........" Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Kikyo and kissed her back with passionatly.

Out Of The Mirror

Kagome felt like someone ripped her heart out from her chest, and set it on fire. She could feel the tears in her eyes start to swell up. She was now drenched from the rain, and was breathing heavidly. "Why must you toture me!?" Kagome turned her head away from the mirror. Naraku grabbed Kagome by the arm, and raised her up to face him. "You can have your revenge....We can both have revenge.....Only if we help each other." Kagome smirked evily. "It's a deal....." Kagome then walked off into the darkened night sky with Naraku and Kanna.

20 Days Later

Inuyasha ran through Kagome's time trying to sniff her out. Kagome's mother told Inuyasha that she hasn't seen Kagome for the last couple of weeks, and that she was really worried about kagome. He thought to himself as he ran through the park. Feh! Where the hell could she be!? She's not in the fedual era and she's not in her time!" Inuyasha sighed deeply as he went back to Kagome's house.

"Sorry Mrs. Higurashi, but I wasn't able to find her. I will keep on looking in the fedual era. I promise I will find her." Mrs. Higurashi slightly smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha." Souta ran up to Inuyasha and looked up at him. "Inu, I know you'll find my sis!" He said cheerfully. Inuyasha smiled and patted his head lightly. "You're right I'm gonna find her." With that being said Inuyasha ran to the well and jumped in letting the well engulf him in blue, white, and pink lights.

In The Fedual Era

"So Inuyasha was there any success?" Miroku asked with a stern voice. He shook his head slowly as he sighed. "I don't know where she could of gotten off to." Miroku patted INu's back. Kirara came running towards them in her demon form, with Sango and Shippo straddling her back. Sango jumped of off Kirara's back, and ran up to Inuyasha. "Inu! PLease tell me you found her!?" Inuyasha frowned and lightly said. "I'm sorry." Sango fell to her knees as warm tears came down her face.  
"I miss Kagome!" Shippo cried out. Sango hugged shippo close to her. "I do too....." She lightly whispered. Sango let Shippo go as she stood up. Her bangs covered her eyes as more tears slowly rolled down her face. "I won't give up looking for her. There is still hope! I won't lose my friend too!" Sango punched a tree, breaking the tree bark. Her hand was badly bleeding. "I won't.....I won't loseanother......I lost Kohaku and....now Kagome......." Miroku slowly walked up to her, and embraced her in a hug. "Sango don't do this to yourself. We're going to find her. Just......just be patient...okay?" Sango slowly nodded and put her head on Miroku's chest.

"Come on Sango lets go to Keada's hut so she could bandage that for you." Sango sat Shippo on Kirara as she mounted her too. "Come on Kirara to Keada's." Kirara ran off to the village. Inuyasha and Miroku stood at the tree Sango had punched. "And this is the girl you like?" Inuyasha said as he looked at the tree. Miroku gulped as he said "Yeah. I'm about to go to Keada's. Are you coming?" Inuyasha ears twitched as he heard the bushes russle. "Um.....no I have some thinking to do. Go ahead with out me."

Miroku went ahead to the village to meet Sango there. Inuyasha stood where he was for awhile, and whispered "You can come out now Kikyo..." Kikyo came from behind a tree with a smug smile upon her face. "Kikyo?" Inuyasha said lightly. "Yes, my love?" Kikyo asked as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. "Did you do something to............Kagome?" She looked up, with a furious face. "Hmph! I havn't done nothing to that face stealing wench!" She said as she turned her head away.

"Kikyo.......She can't help it if she is your reincarnation........She didn't ask to be yours." Kikyo glared at him. "Why do you ask me such things?" He sighed lightly and took in a deep breath. "She has been missing for awhile, and we can't find her." Kikyo's face went into a smile. "Well....since your little jewel detector is gone how about I join your little group sweetie?" Kikyo said in a sweet voice. Inuyasha smiled back as he placed a kiss upon her lips. "I will see what the others will say."

Inuyasha walked to Keada's hut, and sat infront of the fire. "Guys?" Everyone turned to look at their hanyou friend. "Yes, Inuyasha what would thy like to say to ye?" Inuyasha stared deep within the fire, as he spoke very clearly. "Well you guys I think we sould try and find Kagome." Everyone nodded in aggreement to that. "But in order to find her, we will need Kikyo's help. So I think we should let Kikyo travel with us. To track down the shikon no tama fragments." Miroku shot Inuyasha a looked of surprise. "Inuyasha why do we need her!?" Shippo screamed in anger that he wanted to replace Kagome.

"Calm down Shippo.....Inuyash is right..We do need my elder sister to help us find the shards. Kagome had shards with her when she went missing. And with thy elder sisters help we will find her." Everyone sighed. "Fine...go and get her....But tell her to keep her distance from me........." Sango said as se held Shippo.

By The 1000 Year Old Tree

Kikyo leaned against the 100 year old tree as she looked at the stars. "Are you having a nice time wench?"  
Kikyo looked around her. "Who goes there!? I demand you to show yourself!" The leaveslightly russled as a dark figure jumped from tree to tree. "Hahahaha! What's wrong Kikyou? Are you afraid?" The dark figure then jumped down from the tree, and landed right infront of Kikyo. The dark figure pulled her hood from her dark silky purple cape down, and lightly smirked.

Kikyo eyes went wide for a minute. "Ah....Kagome I see you have went to the other side. The side of Naraku....I can smell him all over you." Kikyo eyes wondered up to the top of her head. "He.....he turned you into a hald demon...." Kikyo circled around Kagome looking at her ears, tail, and eyes that resmbled Inuyasha's eyes.

Kagome had a sly smile upon her lips. "Yes...he turned me into a half cat demon." Kagome purred. Kikyou glared at Kagome with hatred. "So what do you want?" Kagome's eyes glinted for a second. "Oooooooooooooh wouldn't you like to know. Don't worry my pretty little dead preistess, you will see from the bottom of hell itself!" Kagome chuckled.  
Kikyo got out her bow and arrows, and set one ready. "Die!" Kagome stood there, and put her hands on her hips as her long black smooth tail swung back and forth, and she pouted her lips and said "Oh poo! Now you got me. I am defensless, and you got a weapon. What am I ever to do!?" Kikyo fired her arrow at Kagome, but she didn't move an inch. Kagome's playful face then turned serious as she held out one hand as she shot out a stream of masmune.

Kikyo back away slowly. "Damn you demon! Will you ever stop tormenting me!?" Kagome thought for a minute. "Eh heh......no..." Kagome lightly closed her eyes, as she could sense Inuyasha and the others coming. "Hmmmmmm." Kagome slowly turned and started to go. "Heh I knew you wouldn't do anything.....You're just a coward....Like that foolish Naraku.....Always having someone else to do his biding....." Kagome turned back around and smiled.

"Really?" Kagome said as she walked back. Kikyo stayed in one spot with a clam expression upon her face. "I was thinking about doing this from the begining.....But I was gonna be nice......But since you wanna die first....I'll do it..." Kagome grabbed Kikyo by the neck, and pinned her to the 1000 year old tree. Kagome held her in the same spot INuyasha was pinned to.

Kagome snapped her fingers, and an arrow that tip was dipped in masmune appeared in her hand. She drove the arrow through Kikyo. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kikyo screamed in pain that serged throughout her whole body. "I'm taking your soul as a suviner. Heh!" Kagome whispered into Kikyo's ear as she, then put her mouth close to Kikyo's, and sucked the rest of her soul out. Kagome stood back and smiled as she wiped her lips. "Mmmm tasty." Kagome's eyes shot open when she heard fast footsteps coming her way. She lightly cursed herself for not just walking away.

"You guys I know I heard someone screaming!" Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice, and so she jumped into the tree acroos from the 1000 year old tree, and pulled her hood over her head. She sat and watched as Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Keada on a horse run into her view. She narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha in hatred. How dare he show himself!? Kagome then turned her attention to the others. Her face lightened up a bit as she thought to herself. Shippo....Sango....Miroku....Keada....I miss you all....I am truly sorry. "Oh my kami! It is Lady Kagome!" Keada shouted out. Kagome's eyes flung open thinking that she has been spotted. Inuyasha sniffed the air as he walked over to the tree, and barly touched the lifeless body. From the slightest touch the body turned to dirt and bones. "It....It.....was Kikyo......." Inuyasha said in dis-believement. "Who could have done this!?" Miroku yelled. "Only a demon with true powers and strength could have done this........Even in death she was.....a strong miko.  
"Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I smell the scent of Naraku.....Everyone be on your guard the demon is still here." Inuyasha with drew his Tetsaiga from its sheath, and yelled "COME ON OUT DEMON!" Kagome looked out of the corner of her eye, and noticed Naraku had appeared right beside her. "Kagome it is time for them to meet the new you......" He said. Kagome pulled her hood back on as her and Naraku jumped from the tree, and landed infront of everyone.  
"Feh! I knew I smelt a rat! And, what is this? You got a new lacky!" Naraku held her closely to him. "I guess you can say that." Inuyasha smirked. "Oh I guess you found a girl as ugly as you that would help you do your dirty work! Well don't worry she'll die by your side!" Inuyasha launched at at the both of them. They both doged gracefully. "Heh! You weakling it won't be that easy!" Inuyasha glared at the hooded girl. "Don't bite your tongue! Naraku I will kill you! I will revenge Kikyo's death!" The girl lightly clenched her fist until blood dripped from her hand. Her blood slowly trickled down her hand to the ground, and sizzled as it touched the dirt.

"You fool.............I am the one that killed..........Kikyo.....Not Naraku....." She raised her head up, while the hood still covered half of her face. The only part of her face that the hood didn't cover was her lips, that had dark purplish lip gloss. They watched as her lips curled into the most evilest smile they could ever imagin. "Inu! Get out of the way!" Miroku yelled as her grabbed his beads. Kagome avertited her attention to Miroku, she knew what he was about to do. She snapped her fingers, and in a puff purple smoke the poisnous insect ball was in her hand. "Miroku.....don't make me use this on you......" Miroku let go of his beads, and demanded to know how she knew his name. "Heh.....I know all of your names......Sango....Keada...Shippo....and of course Inuyasha..." She looked at Naraku before she pulled her hood down.

"Go ahead my darling." Naraku said as he put an arm around her. She pulled down her hood and smiled evily. Her eyes glinted with the fire of hatred. Inuyasha stumbled backwards into Miroku. "KAGOME!?" Inuyasha yelled in an angery voice. "What the hell are you doing!?" Kagome stayed silent and didn't say a word. "Why....Kag....I thought you loved me........" Kagome growled showing her sharp teeth. "How dare you say that!? I want my revenge...you just dragged me along like a puppet! You was going to go to hell with Kikyo......And leave me alone!" Everyone looked at Inuyasha. "Inu! PLease tell us she's lying!" Miroku said with a hint of anger. Inuyasha lowered his head as he spoke softly. "She isn't......lying....." Sango then smacked Inuyasha. "How could you!?" She demanded in an irrated voice.

Ka....Go....Me....I'm sorry.....PLease forgive me.....and come back?....." Inuyash then looked up at her with a sad look in his eyes. Kagome frowned a little as she bit her bottom lip lightly. "Inu....Ya....Sha......." She lightly said as she stared back at him. She walked up to Inuyasha as he embraced her. Kagome then kissed his cheek, leaving a her purple lip gloss print on his face. She slowly took a step back as a cold, emptiless smile came across her face. The purplish lip gloss sizzled, and started to burn his face with great pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Inuyasha screamed in agony. Kagome walked back, and stood by Naraku's side. "Inuyasha......I shall never return....I have found something better." Kagome stood upon her tipie toes, as she kissed Naraku passionatly. Naraku kissed back as he slid his tongue into her mouth, and carressed his tongue against hers. Inuyasha stood there clutching his sword. Naraku broke the kiss and smirked down at Kagome, as he pulled her closer to him. "It is a wonderful thing.....in what could happen in only a few weeks...........Isn't it Inuyasha?" Naraku asked with a devilish smile. With that being said Naraku disappeared with Kagome resting her head on his chest.

Everyone just stood there stunned and amazed. Miroku walked up to give Inuyasha some comfort. "Inu?.....Ar-" Inuyasha cut Miroku off when he punched the ground, and growled. "Don't.........bother me....." Miroku turned towards the others, and said "Just give him time." Everyone walked back to the village in silence.

Keada's Hut  
Keada looked at Inuyasha pity in her eyes as she said "Kami please give us the strength to defeat.......the new terror....." Inuyasha flashed a look of rage at Keada. "WE'RE NOT GOING TO KILL KAGOME!!!" Keada sighed. "Look INuyasha the Kagome you use to know is no more. She chose to go to the other side.....and she has 15 shards of the shikon no tama and............we don't even know how many shards Naraku has." Inuyasha sat against the hut's wall in deeper thought. Damnit Kagome I'm sorry.......I........I.......don't love Kikyo I don't know....it's just when I see her it makes me pity her. And, oh! The great kami knows that I love you.........god.......I miss you...and what you're with Naraku now! That just make my blood boil over! I swear if he touches her......I'll kill him with my own hands! Inuyasha then started laughing crazily. He then tipped over laughing while dool poured from his mouth, and started to foam. "Um do you think Inuyasha have been sniffing those markers Kagome gave?" Shippo asked while he poked Inuyasha with a stick. Sango sat by the fire, and watch it dance beautifully. "Ka......Go.....Me ......We shall set you free........"

To Be Continued

From Your DogGirl Inu Kagome aka Trix 


	2. Time To Kill

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

AN: I was so happy to see that I had got reviews on how good my story was. It made me feel special. I will continue the story, and do my best to update about at least once a week, so it don't get in the way of my school work. Oh! And I would like to give a big big big thanx to everyone that reviewed! I care about my reviewers! Now on with the story. V

Chapter 2: Time To Kill

Kagome laid in a room with her head on Naraku's right arm. "Kagome?...." Kagome opened her eyes, as she looked into his eyes with love. "Yes?" She spoke softly as she rubbed her face against his arm. "Do you still have feelings for Inuyasha?" She sat up, and looked down at Naraku. "No....I could never love a vile creature like that...ever again....Ugh I can still smell his scent on me." She made a look of disgust as she sniffed her hair.

Kagome then rolled over on top of Naraku. "I have a plan...." Naraku raised an eyebrow. "And your plan is?" He asked as he wrapped his strong arms around Kagome's delicate waist. "Lets go to my time....." Naraku thought for a second. "It's hardly no demons....and we could take over my time....and turn it into our own personal paradise..." Kagome's long tail rubbed against Naraku's face as he thought. "Hmmm.....Our own paradise eh?" She nodded as she smiled. "Okay........But first before we plan that....We most kill Inuyasha......"

Kagome smiled evily, and kissed him passionatly. "My love.....please let me do the honor of killing that worthless puppy...." She lightly started kissing his neck, as she purred into his ear seductivly. Naraku ran his hand down Kagome's side as he said "Of course you can...." Kagome got up as she took down her raven hair and let it drap her shoulders. As she then ripped her clothes, and ruffled her hair.

"I shall kill him.....slowly.....yet....painfully...." Kagome then called for Kagura. A girl with a short pony tail on the top of her head, and with pink eye shadow on came into their room and bowed down, and said "Yes my dear mistress?..." Kagura then raised up as she didn't make eye contact with Naraku but kept her eyes fixed on Kagome. "I need you to fly me to the well with out being seen....Do you think you could do that?"

Kagura grinned as she spoke. "But of course I can. Follow me my dear mistress." Kagura said as she walked out of the room, and outside. Kagura took her feather out from her head, and boarded it as did Kagome. They was flying above the clouds as Kagura glanced over at Kagome. "So....you really betrayed them....." Kagome didn't make a sound.

"Heh. If I ever betrayed my side they would hunt me down and slaughter me.....You don't think Sango, Miroku, and the young fox won't hunt you down after you kill off Inu?" Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but she choked out a few words before she started crying. "I.....I know they.....would hunt me down after I do this......" Kagura took her sleeve and wiped Kagome's tears away. "This is the only way.....But if they would try and kill you.....Do that mean they're still your friends...?" Kagome sighed deeply. "No.......I would have to eliminate anything that threatens me......"

Kagura stopped the feather. "We're here.....be careful...." Kagome jumped from the feather, and landed on her feet gracefully. 'Heh. Good thing I'm a cat demon....' She ripped her clothes a little bit more, and walked to the 1000 year old tree. Kagome scratched up her skin, to make her blood pour so Inu could catch her scent. She then slipped a shard under her tongue and slipped 3 pieces into her arm as she squinted from the pain, and closed her eyes and pretended to be unconcious.

Keade's Hut

Keade cooked some stew in a big pot while Inuyasha stood infront of it drooling. "God! I'm hungry! Come on you old hag hurry up with the food!" Keade glared at Inuyasha, as she chopped up more carrots. Shippo played with Kirara while they was sitting on Sango's lap. Sango had her head against the wall when all the sudden she felt something grab her butt. "HENTAI!" Sango slapped Miroku across the face sending him flying across the room.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet as he sniffed the air. "Gah!...That stench!" He yelled. Keade blushed lightly. "Eh....excuse me....." She said as she fanned the air. "Ugh....no I smell blood....Kagome! I smell her blood!" Inuyasha ran out the hut, and ran into the woods. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kagome's scratched up body laying limp on the floor.

"KAGOME!" He yelled as he cupped her body in his hands. "Please Kagome wake up....Please do it for me..." He held her close to him. Kagome coughed out the shikon shard and opened her eyes lazily. "In-In-Inu....Ya....Sha...." As her eyes closed slowly and she laid her head on his chest and cried. "Inuyasha......I-I-I'm so sorry....I couldn't control myself.....It was like someone was putting words in my mouth and making me do all those terrible things!" She wept. "He....will pay for this Kagome I promise you!" Kagome burried her face in his hotari and smiled evily. Heh. That's right you fool....fall into my trap!....."

Inuyasha carried Kagome back to Keade's hut. "KAGOME!" Sango yelled as she jumped up. Sango had warm tears slide down her face as she hugged Kagome. "I thought I lost you....like I lost Kohaku...." Kagome smiled as she hugged back. A villager ran into the hut. "Lady Keade! Lady Keade! There's are some wounded people that needs tending to! And they say they where attacked by demons with shards in there eyes!" "Sango and Shippo stay here with Kagome." Inuyasha grabbed his Tetsaiga, as he left with Keade and Miroku.

Kagome laid down with her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around herslef. 'Damn! Such bad timing do those cursed demons have!...Hmmm maybe I should just use Sango and the others to get his sword......A queen can't really rule without a mighty weapon...' She thought to herself as she waited for them to lose their guard.

Sango laid down with Shippo, and Kirara and fell asleep. Kagome sat up, and scoted over to them quietly. She dug her clawed fingers into her arm. She hissed lightly as she felt the pain serge through her. She breathed heavily as she put the 3 pieces of the shikon on the floor. She lightly smirked as she pressed one of the shikons into the middle of Sango's head. Then she pressed one into Shippo's head, and gave the last one to Kirara.

Kagome stood up as she smirked at her work. "I command you to wake up! Wake up I say! Wake up and do my biddings!" Sango, Shippo, and Kirara sat up straight as they roared with pain. "Hahahaha! Go get the Tetsaiga for me! It shall make a wonderful sword for your mistress won't it!?" Their eyes was glazed over as they said "Yes mistress Kagome...."

Sango and Shippo then boarded Kirara, and ran out of the hut to find Inuyasha. In the middle of the forest they found Keade, Miroku, and Inuyasha. "You guys you're suppose to be with Kagome! God don't you guys kn-" Shippo had hit Inuyasha with his giant dreadle. "Kirara get the old hag!" Sango yelled as she grabbed her Hiraikotsu and threw it at Miroku. He grabbed his beads about to take them off. 'Gah!....I can't I c-c-can't suck my beloved Sango into my wind tunnel........' Miroku hit the tree as he blackened out.

Kirara was on top of Keade snarling and hissing. Sango looked around to see Shippo had been knocked out. She then heard Kagome's voice inside of her head telling her to proseade to get the sword. "Alright mistress Kagome...." Sango ran into the woods following after Inuyasha, she stopped as she grabbed her trusted Hiraikotsu and swung it into the sky breaking the tree branches. Inuyasha fell down with a thud. "Grrr fine then! I'll slice you up like a cucumber!" Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsaiga and realized his sword won't change because Sango was a human.

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at him, knocking him back a few spaces. "Grrr!" Inuyasha through down his sword as he scratched his skin letting blood drip from his claws. "IRON REAVER!" He screamed as he flung his claws downward. Sango vlocked the attack with her weapon. "Shippo now!" She screamed as Shippo came out riding Kirara, and picked his sword up, and ran towards Sango as she hopped on.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!" Inuyasha ran after them on foot, following them back to the village. 'No.......please tell me it isn't her....Please kami!" Inuyasha bust through the hut to find the hut deserted with no Kagome or the others. Miroku and Keade came in limping. "We've been tricked......and now she's got Sango, Shippo, and Kirara..." Miroku sighed as he held his shoulder.

'Damn you Kagome......I should of just killed you the first time I had my chance to' Inuyasha clutched his fist in anger. "Inu we shall look for them tomorrow....It's getting dark and out wounds need to hell..." Miroku said as he limped to the other side of the room. Keade walked to the fire and took her pot off the fire. "Look like they had a feast before they left...." Miroku turned on his side as he looked at the wall. 'Sango I'll find you....I promise....' Inuyasha sat infront of the fire as he glared at it with hate. 'I as kami as my witness I will tear Kagome apart! Limb frmo limb!'

Naraku's Hideout

Sango bowed down to Naraku as she held out the Tetsaiga. "My lord I have brought the trusted sword of Inuyasha to you...as a gift....We wasn't able to take his life...but we was able to take his beloved sword..." Sango spoke as she, Shippo, and Kirara bowed. "Heh." Naraku smiled as he walked over to Kagome and pulled her against him as he pressed his body against his. "My queen you're cunning and wicked......" Kagome tilted her head as she smiled. "But of course I am...." She kissed Naraku, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"So shall we go to your time?" He said as he laid another kiss on her delicate lips. "Yes. But can we take them as our slaves?" Naraku walked away as he said "Do what ever you please with them." Kagome put her hands on the back of her head as she thought of something to do. As she thought Kohaku hid behind the door watching them.

'It's that girl again....' He shook his head vigorously. 'No! Noooooo! I don't wanna remeber what I did!' Sango turned her head and looked at him then looked back. KOhaku froze for a second. 'Sis......' Kohaku's memory started to flow back as he felt tears come down. "Ah.....So I see that Little Kohaku's memory has came back..." Kagura said as she stood behind him.

"Let me be!" Kagura bent down to whisper in his ear. "I can help you save Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and even yourself" His eyes widen as he looked up at her. "You can!? Are you sure!? What about Naraku? If he finds out he'll smash your heart, and h-h-he'll take the shikon out of my back......."

Kagura squinted her eyes as she thought about her heart being smashed by Naraku. "We'll I guess we'll have to get others to help." Kagura walked off as Kohaku stood and watched her disappear into the dark. 'Sango I'm sorry for killing father......." Kohaku then followed Kagura, and ran outside. Kagome heard their whole conversation. Kagome sat back in a chair as she grined.

"Sango go kill........Kohaku......" Sango arose from where she was and bowed down. "Yes Mistress Kagome. I shall kill the one called Kohaku." Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and walked outside. "Kohaku!" Kagura and Kohaku looked behind them to find Sango standing 10 feet away from them. "Prepare to die!" She threw her Hiraikotsu as Kohaku blocked the attack with his weapon.

"Sango no! Don't make the same mistake I made! Please Sango! PLEASE!" Sango rushed at Kohaku as she kicked him into the air, and threw the large boomerang at him. A few of his bones could be heard breaking. Kagura took her fan out and made a tornado. "Kagura stop!" Kagome yelled. "I'm rather enjoying this sibling fight!" Kagome eyes blazed with excite ment as she saw each torchering blow they gave to another.

They both was bruised badly as they both looked at each other. "Hurry up and kill each other." Sango eyes sadden a little as she turned towards Kagome with her glazed over look in her eyes. "I-I-I can't kill my own kin...." Kohaku walked over to Sango and hugged her tightly "Neither can I" Kagome growled with anger as she walked back in and got her bow and arrow, and ready it, and fired it at Sango's chest. The arrow shot right through Sango and hit Kohaku.

Sango coughed up blood as she fell down. Blood slowly trickled out of the corners of Kohaku's mouth as he laid his head on Sango's chest. "Sis...I'm glad I died by your side again...." Sango smiled at him as tears ran from the corners of her face. "I'm happy to. I wouldn't want to die anywhere else...." Sango started breathing in deeper and deeper as she grasped for her final breath. Kohaku closed her eyelids as he closed his and died slowly by her side.

"Wooooooooo! Now that's a show!" Kagome smiled from the balcony. "Kagura think twice before planning another rebelion....or I shall be the one to smash your heart to little pieces...." Kagome said with a cold stare that sent chills down her face. Kagome jumped down as she took the shards out of Sango's and Kohaku's body. "Now clean up the mess!"

Kagura glared as she stormed off as she took her white feather out of her hair and jumped on it, and flew into the sky. 'Grrr....That pesky little wench! She'll pay! I'll make her regret ever messing my plans up!' Kagura flew to the western lands as she sat infront of a lake. She cupped her hands and drunk the water slowly. She then heard the leaves russle behind her. "Sesshoumaru......you can come out...." Sesshoumaru stepped out while holding Rin's hand. "MOMMY!" Rin screamed as she let go of Sesshouarmu's hand and ran to Kagura and hugged her tightly.

Kagura smiled lightly as she hugged Rin back. "So.....Kagura.....did you complete your mission?..." Kagura dropped her head. "No....I'm sorry...b-b-but that retched wench Kagome fucked everything up! She even killed that demon exterminator that was suppose to be her friend and her little brother Kohaku!" Rin gasped as she put her hands over her mouth. "N-no more Kohaku?" She asked as her eyes started to water. Kagura picked Rin up as she said "Don't worry we'll get our revenge...."

Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree as he said "I don't think killing my brother's love will be a good idea..." Kagura chuckled with amusment. "You must be kidding she tried to kill him and plus more. He probaly wants to kill the bitch too." Kagura sat Rin down, and pulled Sesshoumaru into a deep long lasting kiss. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

Kagura smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and looked into his eyes with love. "Kagura I love you....with all my heart... Kagura laid her head on his chest as she said. "As do I." Kagura then looked around. "Hey where's the toad?" Sesshoumaru looked at Rin as he raised an eyebrow. "Where did Jakken go? Rin shrugged as she giggled to herself. Deep in the woods Jakken was tied to a tree screaming. "OH LOARD SESSHOUMARU HELP ME! HELP ME!"

At The Bone's Eatters Well

"Baby you will love my time. So many people to kill.....So many things to do...." Naraku grined as he held Kagome's hand, as she held Shippo and Kirara in her other hand. They jumped in as the well took them to the far off future.

To Be Continued!

From Your Doggie Girl Inu-Kagome aka Trix 


	3. Come Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

AN: Wow...Um I totally forgot about this fic. Sorry but I am ready to continue it! An as for the people who was waiting so long for me to update this fan fic PLEASE don't kill me. An one more thing I was reading the reviews and I notice one person said it was nasty(in a bad way). What was nasty? I read over my fan fic and I couldn't find anything nasty? Well maybe she was talking about the pairings I did, but come on I was so sick of seeing InuKag InuKik Sesskag, and I thought maybe Nara needed some lovin too. Do that makes me a bad person? (Yes...) Shut up voice in my head! (Make me...) You're so cruel to me...T-T Anywho please read and review. Now lets start the story.

Inuyasha ran through the forest while Miroku straddled his back. "Um Inuyasha...Please don't tell anyone about this..." Inuyasha huffed as he said in an argitated voice. "Why the hell would I want to tell anyone about you riding my damn back!" As soon as Inuyasha finished his statement he caught a faint scent of Naraku, but he could also smell his brother as well. 'Why the hell is he with Naraku...' Inuyasha jumped into the air and started to jump from tree to tree. Inuyasha stopped as he got to a tree that was near the area. Inuyasha could see his brother smiling as he had Rin on his back. 'Wow this is a first...But were is that Naraku...' Inuyasha froze as he saw Kagura come to Sesshoumaru and kiss him. "That was...disturbing..." Miroku whispered. "Yeah...It's like he's kissing Naraku..." Inuyasha shivered at the thought.

"Inuyasha. I know you're watching us..." Sesshoumaru said as he turned his head and looked directly at Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha leapt from the tree when he got to the ground he dropped Miroku. "You know you could of gave me a warning..." Miroku said as he rubbed his butt. Inuyasha just kept walking towards Sesshoumaru and Kagura as he didn't take his eyes off of Kagura. Miroku ran so he could catch up to Inuyasha, once he was by his side Miroku asked "So what's the plan?" Inuyasha shrugged as he plainly said "I don't have one." He then stopped infront of Sesshoumaru. "What brought up this visit little 'HALF' brother?" Sesshoumaru asked as he took Rin off his back. Inuyasha just ignored his brother's emphasize on the word half. "I didn't come here to chat and have tea with you Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha turned his head towards Kagura and asked in a stern voice. "I have questions an I want them now." Kagura rubbed the temples of her forehead as she sighed. "Listen if it's about that little bitch, here it goes. Kagome made the demon slayer and her brother kill each other, and now Naraku and Kagome went to some kind of well...I think it was called The Bone Eatters Well...Something like that. And that's all I know."

Miroku fell to his knees as he trembled with anger. "How...How...How could she do this?" Miroku punched the ground as tears started to swell up in his eyes. "Why Kagome...Why..." Inuyashapatted Miroku on the back as he said "It's okay..." He pulled Miroku from the ground as he started to help Miroku walk. As Miroku and Inuyasha was walking away. Rin called Inuyasha's name. He turned around and looked at her as she clutched her kimono. She looked up at Sesshoumaru as tears started sliding down her face. "Daddy...please...Bring back Kohaku and his sister..." Sesshoumaru didn't respond as he just kept on looking at Rin. "Daddy please...Kohaku was my friend...Yeah he did try to kill me...But it was that mean Mr.Naraku who made him...Kohaku is a good person...and if he's a good person doesn't that mean his sister was too?" More tears started to fall as she ran to Kagura who picked Rin up. Sesshoumaru took out his Tensaiga as he then started to walk to Naraku's fortress. Inuyasha and Miroku followed them.

When they got to the fortress Rin grabbed Kagura's hand as she lightly whimpered. "Kagura where's the bodies?" Sesshoumaru asked as he still had his sword in his hand. "In the backyard." Kagura took them to the back as she kept silent, she really wasn't in the mood to see their dead bodies. "KOHAKU!" Rin screamed as she let go of Kagura's hand and ran towards Kohaku's and Sango's body. "Hurry daddy! Hurry!" Miroku froze as his eyes trembled at the sight of Sango's bloody body. Miroku and Inuyasha walked over to their bodies, Miroku felt like he was going to cry at the sight. They watched as Sesshoumaru bent downward and pulled the arrow out of them. As he stood back up and readied his Tensaiga. He tightly gripped his sword as he swung it downward. A few minutes later heavy breathing could be heard. Sango tried to stand, but her knees gave out. Before she hit the ground Miroku caught her. He stared into her eyes as he pulled her up. Miroku then held Sango close to him as he whispered in her ear. "I won't let anything hurt you again..." Sango rested her head on Miroku's shoulder.

Kohaku sat as he shook his head. Rin smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Kohaku you're alive!" She then flung herself at him as she snuggled him. "I'm so happy you're alive Kohaku. You're my best friend." Kohaku hugged Rin as he smiled. "Thanks Rin." Rin sat infront of Kohaku as she waved a finger in his face. "Now Kohaku you have to promise me you won't die again." Kohaku nodded as he watched Rin smile. Miroku and Inuyasha could feel the rage rising as they couldn't take it anymore. Even though Sesshoumaru brought them back, but the thought that the girl they all knew to be kind, loving, plus more could do something like this to her bestfriend. Soon they realized that the Kagome they once knew was dead, they knew they could never bring that Kagome back, and they knew what they had to do. Even though it tore a deeper whole in their heart at the thought of killing Kagome, they knew it was the only way.

AN: I think this is okay. An once again I am so sorry it took me sooooo long to update. Please read and review.

From Your Doggie Girl Inu-Kagome aka Shin Lu


End file.
